The Brawnrose
by d3.daug
Summary: After he dies Naruto finds out that he is the last in a long line of warriors whose purpose was to bring the greatest peace possible to mankind. With his task finally done he is to be reincarnated into another world were he can live his own life. How will his presence in this new world affect the events that are suppose to happen.


A truth is revealed

There were many things that Naruto expected to be waiting for him when he died, but to suddenly find himself laying on a bed that he had been sleeping on was not one of them.

"There is no need to pretend to sleep, Mister Uzumaki. You are in no danger while residing in my palace. Of course, you will remember that fact very well if I were to wait long enough, but alas I cannot allow you the time that would take."

Finding that he has been discovered Naruto opens his eyes to see the roof of a cottage. Looking around shows that beside the bed he resides in is a nightstand, and the entire cottage seemed to be one room that held a small table with two chairs and a fireplace with a cooking pot in it. Sitting in one of the chairs looking at Naruto was a woman with lightly tanned skin, black hair, and a red kimono with blue petals, the most unique feature that she possessed however were her eyes that looked like a star covered night sky.

"Um. . .may I ask who you are ma'am. And why it is that you seem to know me."

"I go by many names, but you may call me Chaos, as it is the name I most prefer. As for how I know you, well your soul has walked the halls of my eternal palace sense long before even the Bijuu came to be. But now your purpose has been fulfilled as well as it shall ever be, and if you wish it I will give you the gift I promised one of your past lives so long ago."

"And what might that promise have been my lady."

"The purpose the very base and central essence of your soul was created for was to help bring about the greatest form of long lasting peace that was possible for mankind. You have now done that so I will give you what almost every version of you has wanted, control over who you are and true freedom to decide what you will do with your life. However, in order to do this, I will have to send you to be reincarnated into another world. I will also need to know if you would prefer I reincarnate all that you have been in your latest life, or if you only want me to use the base essence that has always been used before."

"If it wouldn't be to much to ask I would like to have some of my memories from my more well-known and successful lives from some of my past lives."

"That is a reasonable request, very well I will give you basic knowledge from a connected set of reincarnations from before chakra as well as that of Hashirama. That should give you plenty of insight for your decision."

"That would be very much appreciated Lady Chaos." As soon as his Naruto finished saying his thanks images rushed to him showing a warrior with sword and shield solving puzzles in temples, collecting different types of weapons and defeating different reincarnations of the same enemy. After which came a much more familiar set of memories that showed the rise of Konoha, as well as all of the conflict involved with it.

After several minutes of processing a decision was eventually reached. "I would like to be reincarnated as the life I have just lived, but with the addition of a natural weapon and tool proficiency from my pre-chakra lives if possible."

"That is a very reasonable attack, I am actually surprised that you did not try to keep one of your current abilities, or even gain the wood release in your next life."

"While that would be nice I do remember that this world has a type of energy very different from chakra, so as nice as it would be to keep or gain an ability there is no guarantee that it would work or if it did work it might not work very well."

"That was very thought out and reasonable, very well you have passed my test. You will receive our blessings as you are reincarnated."

"It would make sense that you are one of the people that will bless me, but who is the other if I may be so bold."

At that moment the door to the cottage room opened and in walked two women. "Not other young hero but others, plural." Came a voice that was familiar to me due to the pre-chakra memories.

Turning to the door I was quickly able to identify the speaker as being the first person to walk into the door. Standing about 5'5" with long braided blond hair, blue eyes, pointed ears, and lightly tanned skin was the visage of the one my past lives once knew as Princess Zelda complete with a flowing white dress a small pink overcoat for her torso and the Hylian Crest down the front of the dress. This would be the Goddess Hylia, embodiment of light, fire, protection, time, and song, taking on the visage of her mortal aspect.

Following hylia was another Goddess that I know well from the life I had just lives. The great Goddess Kami- oldest and most powerful of the Gods that gather under the banner of the Shinto pantheon. Being the original and pure embodiment of life, wisdom, light, motherhood, love, and insight Kami stands as the most powerful force in the Shinto pantheon find a rival for that position from only her sister Yami- the goddess of death, judgement, disaster, darkness, knowledge, and equality.

Standing around 5'2" in a long flowing white kimono with embroideries of light and acts of kindness done in red, blue, and gold Kami showcased a perfect representation of the kind stranger. Her skin was colored the tan of someone used to spending long days in the sun, her hands showed use of needles, and farm work, yet still looked soft to the touch and nimble. Her long hair flowed loosely behind her to her middle back, appearing a bright red with eyes the color of lavender. Lastly her heart shaped face radiated the natural look of a mother.

Seeing two more Goddesses appear before him Naruto took to his knees bowing before them.

"It is kind of all of you to take an interest in me, and while I could understand maybe one or two of you wanting to give my reincarnation a blessing, but why all three of you at the same time."

"That is quite simple young Naruto, each of us has a different set of reasons, but all of us has multiple reasons. Due to all of us having multiple reasons to bless you it was decided that my mother would give you a test to see if you would use our blessings wisely. If you failed then you would have been reduced to the base essence before being reincarnated. However, you have passed the test even better than we expected you to." The reply sounding as sweet and flowing as warm honey came from Kami.

"What are the reasons as well as the blessing that each of you have, I find myself very curious about the reasons you have."

At this question Hylia is the person to answer first, "We will each tell you our reasons, and what the blessing we have will give you before casting it upon you. As such I will go first, then Kami, and then Lady Chaos will cast hers as she reincarnates you. My reasons for giving you a blessing are two-fold, As the multiple incarnations of Link you served the line of my descendants with loyalty and bravery, but more than that it was one of my male descendants that gave birth to the Sage of Six Paths which means that you are carrying within you some of my blood even if it is very distantly. As for my blessing it is that you shall always heal faster while you stand in the light, and the touch of fire shall not burn you but instead make you stronger." Her part given Hylia raised her hand and a triangle formed from three other triangles of fire-one red, one green, and one blue-flew from her hand to over his heart and seemed to be absorbed into him. Here Kami came to stand in front of Naruto as Hylia stepped back to stand near the door again.

"My reason for giving a blessing is actually three-fold. Firstly, you have helped make sure that the Elemental nations will be peaceful enough to be introduced to the rest of the world. Second, you have lived a hard life due to the fact that so many saw you as the Child of Prophecy that I had Gamamaru foretell before you were even born that my actions unintentionally made your life harder from the very beginning. Lastly, as you may be ale to tell from my appearance Hylia is not the only one in this room that you are descended from. The royal line of the Uzumaki clan is directly descended from my blood, which mean that you are as well being a child of Kushina the eldest daughter of the last clan head. The blessing I give shall ensure you shall always use great wisdom in battle, and that even the smallest piece of information shall help you gain insight no matter what the situation." Having explained her reasons and the blessing Kami cupped her hands and created a ball of pure white light that appeared to be a miniature sun with bright gold twisting across the surface of it that looked like a whirlpool. The ball levitated from her hand and over to the center of Naruto's forehead where it was absorbed into his body. Backing up to stand on the other side of the door from Hylia, Chaos rose from the chair she was sitting in to address Naruto herself.

Now standing Chaos revealed herself to be the tallest of the Goddesses in the room standing at 5'8", which only proved to help the intimidation factor that she was suddenly gained due to the fact she started the radiate power. "I, Chaos, oldest and most powerful of the Godly race, creator of all, have decided to bless you in your reincarnation for two reasons alone. First, I promised one of your past lives long ago that when your purpose for creation was fulfilled or I deemed that you had gotten as close to it as possible. Second, you carry within you the blood of two Goddesses that are very closely descended from me, one my daughter the other my great-granddaughter. The fact that they have blessed you now means that you carry within you far more potent godly-blood, so much so that you now would be considered a demi-god. My blessing shall ensure that you carry your new status of demi-god to your new life, as well as expanding upon one of your blessings and giving you a power you will recognize. I shall ensure that you will be able to use your sage mode in the next life, as well as giving you different abilities based upon the element you call to yourself." Her word given Chaos snapped her fingers, causing Naruto to be surrounded by an aura of seemingly endless and constantly changing colors.

"Lady chaos, I do not mean to offend you with my question, but I don't fully understand the blessing you have given me. When I use sage mode, I know that it gives me a strong connection to nature, but I have never been able to use it to call the elements to me easier. What do you mean when you say I will be able to."

"That is a wise question to ask, when I say that you will be able to call the elements to you I mean the six base elements of creation; Wind, Earth, Fire, Water, Light, and Darkness. And if you use the elements wisely then you might even be given the chance to prove yourself worth of summoning the elemental who embodies and guides each element."

"This. . . this is a great honor you have given to me. I cannot thank you enough for the kindness you are showing me."

"You do not need to thank me, as I said I do not do this for you alone. Now I send you forth into the life you were promised; may you live it long, live it well, and change what will happen to those around you."

"Are you sure that you can't come back, I mean all of this started because of a simple misunderstanding, there has to be a way to fix it."

"No summer, it is done I am now the leader of my tribe. How this even came to happen I don't even know, I did not see this happen. Something came to pass that according to my sight was not suppose to. However, I must tell you now, you are destined to die when our children are young. I will try to stop it from happening, but I give no promises. As I have told you before there are certain events which must happen that you would try to stop, but would find it difficult to do so. What I did not tell you was why it would be so hard for me to stop it. When such events are to happen my vision around the event becomes clouded and blurs together. I will however be able to tell when it is close. I will warn you now that it will happen when your daughter ruby is around five years old."

"You are ok with me getting together with him."

"I would be a fool not to be, my daughter needs a mother and our son needs a father. There will be no better father for him than Tai. I will warn you now though, when I tell you that the time is coming close look out for missions where you are to help defend isolated settlements with only Qrow as your backup."

"I will be sure to keep an eye out, Raven. Now what should we name our son, I want it to have a meaning as well as represent a color."

"I have a perfect name. It originally comes from a near dead language that is only used by the Ninshu clan of Vacuo at this point. Originally it meant Maelstrom, or fishcake depending on how it is translated. It is also the name of a type of orange."

"I see why you and Tai ended up naming your daughter Yang now. Translated her full name means Little sun dragon, which would be a being as strong as a force of nature. And you wish to name our son something that can be translated to an actual force of nature. You hope that our child shall gain strength from their name."

"Indeed, I do. For his last name I would also like him to take your name."

"I have a better idea, he will bear both our names. Our son shall be named Naruto Akashi Brawnrose."

"Akashi? When did you learn nihon, Summer? I also would not have taken you for someone who would name their son red-death."

"We all have our secrets, Raven. And if we are going to have our son draw strength from his name the I want him to become truly strong. I look forward to seeing you when next you have time, don't take too long."

"I will be back as soon as my responsibilities to the tribe allow, be careful till then."


End file.
